nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Foerver Knights
The Forever Knights, first created by Sir George, are a group of knights frequently fought by Ben and the gang on many occasions. They were first introduced in the original series episode A Small Problem, and played a major role in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10. They then became recurring antagonists in the two sequel series. Initially, the Forever Knights were dedicated to collect and study alien technology, usually in illegal ways. Any aliens they captured along the way are dissected and studied; any humans caught with them (like Howell) are immediately deemed worthless and disposed of. They use castles as their headquarters and function according to medieval institutions, with a "Forever King" as their leader. However, in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, it is revealed there are actually several pretendants to the throne, causing the organization to be divided in splintered factionalized groups with each on their own motivations. Equipment and Paraphernalia The Forever Knights operate according to the Medieval way: their members dress in suits of armor, complete with the appropriate, albeit heavily enhanced, weaponry. When Sir George came back and unified the factions, the Knights started using better-looking, more improved weaponry and armor. The Forever Knights utilize a wide array of weapons, mostly created through the study of alien technology. These include: laser lances, solid energy shields, and laser crossbows. They also possess energy swords and real swords; the former is often use for combat while the latter is used for ceremonial purposes. In addition to their main arsenal of weaponry, The Forever Knights have multiple vehicles and mechanical inventions to assist them. These include: hover-cycles, plasma beam tanks, giant mechanical horse-like walkers, and robotic dragons. The Knights also seem to have teleportation technology within their armory. Most of the Knights' leaders, such as Driscoll, use advanced powered armor in battle. It was mentioned that the Knights possess starships. Appearance The Forever Knights first appear in the episode A Small Problem, they are first known only as "The Organization" (according to the enhanced version of The Ultimate Weapon, this is one of their codenames they use to prevent linking them to their crimes). They attempt to dissect Grey Matter (which was caught by Howell, a nerd who thought that the Forever Knights would make him and his discovery famous), but are thwarted. Their base is also destroyed, along with the advanced technology stored on the site. They returned again in Ultimate Weapon, in which their formal name is used. In Perfect Day, they returned attempting to steal the Omnitrix while trapping Ben in a dream world, using some sort of alien dream-inducing device. While Ben was in the dream world being monitored by Enoch, the other Forever Knights present were using their technology to hack into and remove the Omnitrix. They were stopped by Gwen and Grandpa Max they hacked into the dream Ben was in to free him, and Ben later trapping Enoch in a fantasy world where he succeeded in claiming the Omnitrix. The rest of the Forever Knights return in Ben 10 vs. the Negative 10 to help their leader, The so-called Forever King, Driscoll, and a robotic minion called the Red Knight, who sought to obtain the Sub-Energy, the world's strongest energy source that was located inside of the Plumbers Complex in Mount Rushmore, where they also team up with 8 more treacherous villains in order to fight Ben and defeat him. As said above, it was revealed by Dwayne McDuffie that the Forever Knights in the original series were a splinter group by Driscoll that had different goals from the main group. The main Forever Knights appear in Ben 10: Alien Force. This group are allied with the Highbreed and the DNAliens, although they are unaware of (or unconcerned by) their true intentions. The main Forever Knights dress in full plate armor with an infinity symbol on the abdomen, symbolizing the "Forever" in their name, as opposed to the more medieval-style armor the splinter group wore previously. In Be-Knighted, it is revealed that they had kept a dragon-like alien mapmaker imprisoned for a thousand years and had broken its translator device so that it could not verbally communicate. After it escaped into space with the help of Ben, the Forever Knights will be ready if more of them come. Notably, the true Forever King is Patrick. As of both series, different VAs voiced the Forever Knights: Khary Payton, Jeff Bennett, Greg Cipes, Yuri Lowenthal, Richard McGonagle and Kevin Michael Richardson. The Forever Knights also returned to the Ben 10: Ultimate Alien in episode Duped. They were led by King Urian, who hunted for Toltech Battle Armor. They reappear in Andreas’ Fault, where Argit uses Andreas to destroy Forever Knights castles so he can take control of their organization, but was stopped by Forever Knight warrior Sir Dagonet. They reappeared again in Reflected Glory, where they try to take an energy decoupler from an alien robot, but they were once again defeated by Ben and his team. The Knights return in Eye of the Beholder, where they attack the team in the open street with high-tech horse-like vehicles. They were all trashed by the team and Ben Tennyson. In The Creature From Beyond, it is shown that the Forever Knight Sir Cyrus is from a faction of the Forever Knights that follows the true path from the ones led by Patrick, Urian, and Driscoll as his faction follows the ways of the First Knight. In The Purge, it is revealed that the First Knight is really Old George who ends up having the Forever Knight factions reunited into one organization. They appear again in A Knight to Remember when Ben and his team, went to their hideout to tell them that Winston is a part of the Flame Keepers' Circle. Driscoll tells them about theDiagon and how Sir George defeated it, after Ben demands answers. He also tells about a shrine where Diagon's heart is located. They find the shrine after Gwen deciphers the clues left by George, but the Knights betray Ben and his team. The Knights, after arriving, find George at the entrance of the shrine and enter it. The FKC appears and fights with the Knights, while Vilgax absorbs the power of Ascalon and Diagon's heart, giving him unlimited power, but he senses there is more. He defeats all of the FKC and the Knights, after Conduit Edwards realizes the FKC has been tricked. Winston then appears (who is in the control of Diagon) and says to Vilgax that, to gain even more power he must break the seal that holds the Lucubra. Vilgax finally gets tricked after breaking the seal and is sucked into Diagon's dimension, while Sir George regains his youth. The Knights reappear in Solitary Alignment when Ben and his team infiltrate Area 51 to find George. The Forever Knights also reappear in The Beginning of the End, where they fought against the Esoterica as well as Ben and the gang (as they did not believe that he was serving as an ally to Sir George). A group of Forever Knights followed Sir George and Winston into the cave where the seal of Diagon's dimension was kept. Following Winston's death, the Knights insisted that they fight Vilgax, Diagon's new "pawn", on behalf of Sir George, stating that he would need his strength to fight Diagon. Although the Knights were able to fend off Vilgax's initial attacks, they were eventually overpowered and severely wounded by the latter. Ben passed these wounded Knights on his way to assist Sir George. In The Ultimate Enemy, as Sir George allied himself with the gang, the Forever Knights later joined Ben in attempting to take down Diagon by continuing to fight in the war against the FKC. Some of the Knights, specifically the unhelmeted ones, were converted into Esotericas but later became normal. According to Derrick Wyatt, The Forever Knights were all wiped out in the war against the Esotericas. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Groups